


Õiteköötsimistõbi

by surnumanaja



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Feelings Realization, Hanahaki Disease, Jealousy, One Shot, The Fade, au kus inkvisiitor pole ainuke ellujäänu püha-tuha templi plahvatuses, pisuke äng ilma tuustita, slight angst no fluff, unrecuited
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surnumanaja/pseuds/surnumanaja
Summary: Inkvisitsiooni tervendajat ja taimetarka tabab hanahaki haigus või tavakeeli õiteköötsimistõbi.
Kudos: 1





	Õiteköötsimistõbi

**Author's Note:**

> Head emakeelepäeva! Ja mis parem viis tähistada seda, kui kirjutada hanahaki haigusest. Vabandan ette juba bait & switchi pärast.

„… Aga kõigepealt ma teeks sulle välja õhtusöögi,” mehkeldas Raudpull Dorianiga. Niigi vihma käes ligunemisest tülpinud Valerio tundis midagi hingetorus kõdidavat selle juttu peale. Ta köhatas. Dorian viskas ta poole küsiva pilgu. Valerio pööras sõnagi lausumata ümber ja kiirendas sammu redeli poole, mis viis selle kaljutipu otsast tagasi alla tellingutele. Tal polnud mahti oodata ära okulaarumiga seiravat Magdat. „Kuhu nüüd?“ päris tevinteri maag, kuid vastust ta ei saanud. 

Valerio libistas end redelist alla, tormas mööda vihmamärga laudist laagri suunas, kuid ta ei jõudnud eriti kaugele. Kaht küngast ühendava sillahakatise peal libastus jalg ning ta lendas tellingutelt maha. 

Kuue küünra pikkust kukkumist pehmendas viimane lohepoeg, kes oli parasjagu oma peidupaigast välja roninud ning kellele ta selga prantsatas. Elajas lasi täiest kõrist hädakisa valla nagu aiavahele jäänud siga, siis aga muutis meelt ja lõi taevast alla sadanud saagile hambad sisse.

Valerio ärkas üles telgis. Kogu ta kere valutas, kuid rindkeres ja kurgus ajas midagi jälle läkastama. Köhahoog aga pani valust vappuma. Ta roomas ägades seljakoti poole lootes sealt leida mõne tervendava võlujoogi pudeli. Telgi avaust kattev riie liikus eest ja Magda pistis oma rõõmust rõkkava pale sisse: „Sa oled elus!” 

Valerio ohkas.

„Me kartsime su pärast! Dorian oskas vaid puremishaava tervendada, kuid meelemärkusele ei osanud keegi meist sind tuua. Kuidas sul on?“ inkvisiitor kükitas telgisuul, naer ta näol oli asendunud murega.

„Pole vist kohta, mis ei valutaks,“ vaevles Valerio, „kas on meil on veel seerumeid? Ma kardan, et ma ei jaksa praegu endale ise tervendavat loitsu peale panna.“

Magda noogutas, tõmbas seljakoti enda nina alla, sobras seal ning ulatas maagile punase vedelikuga täidetud pudelikese.

Maag tänas päkapikku, korkis rohuklaasi lahti, kummutas sisu hinge alla ning viskas end uuesti siruli. Ta kuulis kuidas Magdat telgi juurest lahkumas, kui ta silmad sules. Ta ei jäänud magama, mitte päriselt. 

„Noh, Trevelyan, ärkasid lohede toitmise ajaks ülesse,“ kostis tuttav lõõpimine, mis maagi koheselt uuesti virguma sundis. Istuli saamine polnud enam nii vaevarikas. Ta vaatas äsja telki pugenud Dorianile otsa ning muigas, kuid uus köhahoog lämmatas ta vastuse olematuks. Teine maag patsutas abivalmilt ta seljale: „Kas sa korjasid sellelt lohepojalt tiisikuse?“

Rajuranna lohe intsidendist oli möödas juba nädal, kuid köha ei andnud Valeriole endiselt asu. Kui midagi, siis see oli hullemaks läinud. Ta oli katsetanud koos Kataga Taevaskantsi apteegis erinevaid rohtusid kokku keeta, kuid midagi ei aidanud hinges kriipiva ja köhima ajava tunde vastu. Ravimaagiaga laetud käe kaelale või rindmikule asetamine ainult leevendas veidi köhahoogu, kuid ei tervendanud täielikult. Ta tundis nagu miski oleks kopsudes kasvama hakanud.

Kata nägi, kuidas maag õhu puuduse käes kannatas. „Valerio?“ qunari hääles kõlas murelik toon, kuid ta üritas seda kerge naeratusega varjata „Äkki sul on õues kergem, kui siin tolmuses apteegis? Ma saan siin edasi ise hakkama.“ Ravitseja üritas noogutada köhimise vahele.

Sisehoovis värske õhu käes oli tõesti kergem olla. Ta istus oma taimepottide juurde pingile maha, hingas sügavalt sisse, kuid uus köhahoog pani ta õhku ahmima. „Sa köhid nagu hobune,“ tähendas Haleon selja tagant. Valerio viskas üle õla halvaks paneva pilgu. 

„Sa pead aja maha võtma ja end ravima,“ haldjas ronis üle kivi ääre, „sa ei saagi kunagi terveks kui sa nagu naag rattas laatsareti ja apteegi vahet jooksed poole ööni.“

„Kirurg ei lase mind patsienti juurde praegu, nii et ma olen ainult apteegis,“ õnnestus Valeriol vastata kähiseva häälega.

„Ja õigesti teeb.“ 

„Ma ei saa aru, me oleme Kataga igasugu seerumeid valmistanud, aga midagi ei aita,“ kurtis ravitseja ning justkui vastuseks pistis ta uuesti köhima. Ta tundis midagi hingetorust üles liikumas ning ta läkastamine ägenes. Ta käed surusid kramplikumalt vastu nägu. Järsku ta tundis peopesal mingit niisket klompi. Üritades vargsi käsi puhtaks pühkida märkas ta roosakaid-punakaid kroonlehti pihus.

„Andraste halasta, mis see on?“ ehmus Valerio, õied pudenesid ta värisevast käest. Haleon nihkus lähemale, ühmas ära tundvalt.

„Mhm, ma olen sellest jutte kuulnud,“ Haleon uuris maas vedelevatel õilmeid, „paistab, et sul on õiteköötsimistõbi.“

Ta pilk tõusis haigele, kes vaatas talle õudusega otsa. „Kui keegi aistab vastamata tundeid või on armukade, võib juhtuda, et tal hakkab sees kasvama lill," jätkas Haleon ning ta ta muie tõusis kõrvuni, „sa pead oma silmarõõmule armastus avaldama, muidu sa terveks ei saa. See lill lämmatab su lõpuks surnuks.“

Valerio vahtis Haleoni, sõnagi suust saamata.

„Nii et köhi välja – kes sulle silma on jäänud?“ patsutas haldjas haigele sõbramehelikult turjale. Põdeja avas suu, et vastata, kuid lõi kõhklema. „Aga mis siis saab kui tal on juba keegi ja ta ei armasta mind?“ päris lõpuks Valerio mornilt. Irve Haleoni näolt kadus. „Siis sa samuti lämbud,“ vastas ta vaikselt. Nad istusid tummalt sisehoovil. Kuskil kindluse katusel laulis lind ja tuul suges haava- ja kasepuude latvu. 

„Kes see ikkagi on? Josephine?“ küsis Haleon sosinal. Valerio raputas pead. Haleon kirtsutas kulmu. 

„Dorian,“ vastas Valerio ohates.

„Dorian?“ kordas Haleon umbusklikult, „kellega?“

„Raudpulliga.“

Haleon pahvatas naerma: „Või et Raudpulliga! Oh, ära muretse, see qunari teeb _pulli_ nii mitmegagi inkvisitsioonist.“

Valerio vaatas küsivalt Haleoni.

„Tõsiselt, ära muretse,“ naeratas haldjas, „mis iganes nende vahel on, see ei ole kuigi tõsine. Ma isegi olen Raudpullilt suhu võtnud ja siis veel see teenijatü-“

Haleoni loetelu katkestas Valerio uus köhahoog. Haldjas patsutas taas ta seljale: „Mine räägi Dorianiga enne kui sa otsad annad.“

Hägu hajus Sera kilkamise peale. Valerio silmi pimestas pärastlõunane soe päike ja tundis keelel torkivaid embriumi lehti ja õisi. Unesegaselt ajas ta end püsti, et sülitada lilled suust välja. Terve laagriplats puhkes laginal naerma. „Taimed ei taha tappa sind,“ lausus Cole. Valerio pilgutas silmi. Kas _see_ pidi teda lohutama?

**Author's Note:**

> Ma ei suutnud üdini hanahaki haigusele pühenduda, nii et see oli ainult unenägu! Haha! Gotcha!


End file.
